Neverland blues
by Rumbelleforever
Summary: This is my story about the feud between hook and peter pan, it's based on the character hook from Once upon a time, hook and his crew members, including tinkerbelle, return to neverland to cause trouble, this story may eventually involve some kind of smut which of course I will then change the rating, but the first couple of chapters will be safe, hope you enjoy! xo
1. Chapter 1

"Captain? Captain! I can see it, we are nearly there!"

Neverland. It was in sight, about twenty miles over sea. A man slowly strolled out from below deck sniffing in the musty sea breeze. It's only then when you see it, when the shiny metal catches the sunlight, the perfectly polished hook protruding from his figure flattering leather jacket.

"Are you sure Smee?" the captain sneered, " because I don't like Jokes, especially when it comes to Neverland."

"Yes Captain, I'm sure!" Handing the captain a brass telescope Smee stuttered "T-take a look for yourself..."

The captain snatched the looking glass from his first mates hands and whips it up to his eye,. There it was. An eerie smile crosses his heavily stubbled face as he turns to his crew. "I'm home."

"We're home" comes a paper thin voice to his right, it was Tinkerbelle.

_Tinkerbelle left Peter Pan to travel the seas with this particular Captain, she loved Pan but that was a love that he could not return, a love that had been given to someone else, Wendy Darling. God, how she hated that naive young girl, but now all she feels is pity, you see Peter Pan isn't like you'd expect him to be, oh no, he's so much more._

Hook smiles, Tink was the only thing stopping him from ending his sorry pirate life, he didn't love her, no, but she was the closest thing he had to a friend.

"That's right, love, that's right" He returns the looking glass to his eye and watches as they grow ever closer to the island. He would've have stayed like that until he was just metres away, if he wasn't interrupted by Smee's foolishness, once again.

"Captain! Get this fairy out of my face!" Smee exclaimed very flustered, swatting at the little fairy, who was Tinkerbelle, who was darting from left to right in front of his face, giggling uncontrollably, she turns to face hook and smiles.

"Oh come on now cap'in, you know that Smee is so easily wound up! I was simply explaining how to survive in Neverland" before the Captain could even reply Smee snapped in.

"That she was not!" He adjusts his glasses and steps forward, "in fact she was trying to prove me a coward by telling me made up stories of the danger that lies within Neverland! She was TRYING to scare me"

"Shut it Smee!" The captain takes a serious step towards the fumbling fool "You have no idea of what Neverland has in store for you, so I suggest that you listen to our little fairy friend here and buck up your ideas." With that, hook marched down to his cabin leaving a now very nervous Smee and an extremely smug Tinkerbelle to get ready to dock at Neverland.


	2. Chapter 2

*thump*

Hook awoke with a start, it had appeared that he had fallen asleep whilst studying his old maps. He stood swiftly and rushed to the porthole. They had arrived!

"I'm coming Pan." He mumbles.

With that hook turns on his heels and heads up to the deck, there, he found a very panicked Smee running from port to starboard collecting the necessary items on the list that the captain had given him.

"Smee, I request that you hurry up and follow me onto land"

Smee whips around and nods frantically, "yes captain" he grabs his over sized back pack and hoists it onto his plump frame, almost falling backwards with the realisation of how heavy it actually was.

"It seems that the extra weight you carry does not help with your strength, Smee!" Tink buts in with a pixie like giggle.

"Shut it Tink."

Smee steadies himself and follows hook off of the ship and onto the bays of neverland.

When both Tink and Smee were down on the sand with hook, he began to proceed on, venturing towards the woods when he was stopped in his tracks by yet another stupid remark from Smee.

"Captain? This.." he re-adjusts the back pack "is quite Heavy... Y-you don't think we could l-leave some of it b-behind? Do you?" He said the second part with a hint of fear and caution.

The captain's answer was blunt and certain. He delivers it with such hate towards the forests, with his back to Smee.

"No."

Tink, however, found this as an opportunity to intervene. "Goodness me Smee, if he wanted to leave it behind, he would done so.." she rolls her eyes and turns to look ahead.

"Shut it fairy" Smee said barely audible, but Tink heard.

Hook took a few steps back towards Smee and adds "You're carrying it. Now, come on, and quit your moaning we have things to do."

And with that Tink and hook advances on leaving a struggling Smee trudging behind.

They weren't very far in, when Tink decides to begin flying backwards in order to keep an eye on Smees progress and that's when it happens, with one swift motion Tink went crashing into a very large, very strange looking orange flower. This sends the poor little fairy hurtling to the ground chocking and sneezing on the flowers abnormal dust, causing both hook and Smee to stop in their tracks and turn their attention to Tinkerbelle.

"What happened?" Hook asked slightly frustrated with the disturbance and noise.

"I-I-" Tink was cut off by the booming sound of Smee's extremely irritating laughter.

"Shut it Smee." Hook said once again, silencing his first mate in an instance.

Tink continues, "I don't know" and as if on cue Tink suddenly starts to feel a prickly tingle filling her body when her eyes widen with realisation, she watches as the ground around her begins to fall gradually and the grass blades and flower buds grow smaller and smaller, until she's staring into hooks icy blue eyes.

"No, no, no no" Tink said panicked, "put me back, turn me back!"

But all, both hook and Smee, can focus on was that her clothes (unfortunately?) hasn't grown in size with her. Tink follows their gaze down to her now human-sized, _naked, _body and can't help but smile slightly at their gaping mouths. However, growing tired of their gawping, she clears her throat and watchs as Hook snaps out of it promptly and shakes his head with slight embarrassment as he hurriedly removes his coat, handing it to the blushing fairy.

"You might want to put this on Love.."

Bashfully Tink takes the coat off of the captain and faces away from the men to put it on.

Hook turns to a very speechless Smee and smirks.

"You alright there Smee?" and with another smirk he lowers his voice and adds, "Saw something you liked did you?" Hook gives a wink and turns in the direction of where they were heading, allowing Smee to collect himself and ignore the captains suggestions.

"Come on then, love" Hook offers his hand to Tink and she earns an appreciative groan from the captain as she takes its.

Smee marches past the two and leads the way deeper into the forest as a desperate attempt to erase this small scene out of his confused head. At that point, Hook follows, pulling an unsure Tinkerbelle behind him.

They walk along in silence for what seems like hours, each of them cautious to make small talk, until Tink stops them.

"What is it?" Smee asks.

"We are near camp" Tink whispers, "Stay here, I shall try and find Pan." and without waiting for an answer Tink pushes through the shrubs into a clearing full of huts. It was just the same as the last time she was there, the hand carved steps, recently swept (she assumed by Wendy) leading up to the large oak table which Tink remembers would be covered in a mass of half eaten food by the time the boys had retired to bed, this causes a small smile to sweep its way across the fairy's face, she then turns her gaze to the largest tree house of them all. Peter's. It is so beautiful and flamboyant, Bu then, Suddenly, Tink's heart in her mouth, there he is, standing on the balcony on the lookout, and he was staring straight back at her. Tink breaks the silence.

"Peter?" She felt the captains eyes boring into her back as she spoke.

"Who are you?" Said the arrogant little boy.

Tink takes a step forward. "Don't you recognise me peter? It's me Tink!" She gages Peters reaction and senses his disbelieve, she glances down at her new figure and adds, "I fell upon a magic flower..."

Peter changes his stance and begins to move towards the ladder, "A what?"

"Come down and let me see you, it's been so long" is Tinks response as she watches him begin to climb down the runners.

He jumps down with an excitable, boyish smile on his face and walks towards his old friend.

"Where have you been?" He asks stroking her arm.

"I was, er, kidnapped" she says quickly, "but, I missed you pan- I mean Peter" she adds in a beg to change the subject.

He flings his arms around her, much to Tinks surprise.

"I'm so glad you're safe, I've missed you too!" He pushes her fringe behind her ear then pulls back slightly admiring her new body," you've changed so much, wow" he eyes her up and down once again " and I'm _very_ glad you are in human form now.." she earns yet another appreciative groan that day.

"Really?" she blushes and takes his hand in hers.

Peter brings his face closer and closer, so close in fact that she can feels his hot breath warming her upper lip as he speaks his next words.

"I've really missed having a woman around here"

Tink lets out a nervous giggle "and what about Wendy?" she questions in a whisper as she moves her hand up to his shoulder.

Peter retreats his face slightly, "Pfft, Wendy. She is _nothing, _compared to _this..." _He moves his hand to her waist and lingers his eyes on her breasts for a moment before looking back up at her, _"_Wendy is just a _girl, _and_ you, _you're a_ woman.."_

"Er, thank you Peter" and then to Tinks start, Peter pulls his hand, that is placed on her hip, enthusiastically, pulling her into a tight hold.

Peter then places a small butterfly kiss on Tink's shoulder "I'm going to find who kidnapped you, Tink"

As if on cue, a voice comes from the shrubs.

"Hello Pan, long time eh? I'd say I missed you, but" he lets out laugh, "well I had your lady friend here to keep me company..." He eyes Tink , who has now retreated a few steps away from Peter, hiding the annoyance of her flirting with his enemy.

"_YOU. _You're the one who kidnapped her, you, you dick!" Peter Spat.

"Yes, yes, calm yourself Pan" He says with eerie calmness "now.." he approaches Peter and runs the back of his hook along his rivals neck, "stay off of my property, _love._" He sneers and grabs Tink fiercely around the wrist pulling her to stand behind him as he straightens himself up and stands back.

Peter lifts off and flies above hooks reach, "I'm invincible hook.. I thought that you of all people would have learnt that..." He gives an eerie chuckle and flies up even higher into the sky.

"Bastard." hook lets out a growl and turns to Tink.

"I tried, but thanks to you, I won't get another chance to gain his trust again.."

"You don't have a chance with her Captain Hook" said that familiar voice from the skies. Hook swivels and looks up, "You've given up on getting women to like you, and instead you decide to kidnap them. Very Gentlemanly Captain, I must say" Pan finishes, with a snigger.

"You didn't give Tink here the time of day, Pan, and now you're alone, you will go for anything that passes your path with breasts.." Hook snaps back.

Peter flies a little closer but still keeping within a safe distance, "Who wouldn't go for her, She's _hot_, and besides, I'm not alone, of course I'm not, Wendy's just in there," he says pointing to his tree house "probably doing something useful, that's what girls like her are for" he cocks his head to the side and looks at Tink "but girls like you however..."

"Stop right there Pan, you disgusting little imp and listen to me, you're a coward Pan, you're not invincible, you can fly, that's all, and you use that little 'talent' of yours to flee whenever there is trouble." He stops when he feesl Tink tugging on his hand.

"Come on hook, let's just go."

This makes peter fly down in an instance, "Tink, are you? Are you with_ him, _you bitch!" He whips his hand across her face, "You liar, how could I have been so stupid to see what was right there in front of my eyes?"

Tinks hand flies to her stinging cheek, "You're no better Pan, you only like me because I'm in this form... I _always _loved you Pan, but you, you turned me away for Wendy, and now you do nothing but abuse that poor girl, I pity her I really do, for having to put up with a shallow man like you."

Hook heads towards the woods with pride, bringing an angry Tink with him.

"Leaving already are we?" Peter whines, "but the party has just began" he lets out a high whistle and a thunder of footsteps rumbled from within the huts, the lost boys. Hook quickens his pace and lifts Tink up onto his shoulder as he advances further into the forest, in the direction of the ship.


End file.
